primalmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldiers of the infantry
Battle-Tested and Combat Proven The Mobile Infantry Soldier is the backbone of the Stonehearth Arms. They've cut their teeth against hordes of raging, chaotic evil giants, waves of undead, the scourge of twisted aberrations, and the armies of the second rise of the Empire of Netheril. In the D&D/D20 world, the soldiers of the Mobile Infantry Companies are a "Fighter" prestige class, with two complementary fighting styles in the primary Infantry archetype. The Dragoon and the Musketeer work together in deadly concert, whether they've dug in for a pitched battle or are moving through terrain to create a meeting engagement... Recruits to the Fire Companies are considered an investment: the House furnishes and provides extraordinary training, education, conditioning and equipment, but in return demands a significant and contractual time investment and an indoctrination process that effectively equals a modified Geas. The Dragoons The front line is the Dragoon, the name coming from the powder-based firearms used in the late 14th century DR. The equipment and tactics have evolved, but the role is the same: the soldiers ride heavily-armored war wagons into combat, dismount, and face their enemy where they can bring their short-range heavy rifle and heavy-duty personal arms to the fight. Dragoons are the person-equivalents of tanks. The Musketeers The Musketeers are a single, literal step behind the Dragoons. This role evolved from the archers, the ranged warriors who stood just behind the pikemen. Like the Dragoons, the unit name evolved from the Arms' use of propellant-based rifled muskets nearly a century ago. The modern Musketeer role is to apply long-range fire to soften the enemy before they meet in close combat. The "softening" process has resulted in the complete destruction of the enemy, or if not, often causing a rout on the first volley. Should the sides still cross steel, the musketeers are quite lethal. To get a better sense of what the character experiences, read "The Infantry Narrative." This is the story of a street urchin from Baldur's Gate who grew up an orphan in the Stonehearth zone of the lower city. The story covers several phases of the build process and gives an idea what a character would experience, as well as how and when. A player can then adapt that to their own character's path. Are you ready to be the reach of the Stonehearth Arms? * [[The Infantry Narrative|'The Infantry Narrative']] __TOC__ The Character Path One critical element of creating a Stonehearth Infantry Soldier is whether that character is still in service to Stonehearth or retired and now following their own path at the beginning of the campaign. This should be worked out with the DM in advance: will the campaign focus on missions that the Stonehearth Arms are expecting to carry out, or is this focused on peripheral areas or supporting issues? Work with your DM to determine the option that best finds the balance between your vision for the character and the DM's campaign plans and resources. If your gaming table is all-Infantry (and especially all same-unit) because your DM is planning to run Arms missions, perfect. If the campaign is going to delve into more "special" missions, this will likely require retirement and multi-classing into something new. Pregame Character Progression Whether a character is stlll in service or retired, not everybody levels up at the same rate, nor achieves the same rank in the same amount of time. Part of this is progression of probabilities: the averages in terms of career path over time, performance and the random elements that affect a person during the dynamic and violent life of a soldier. It should be noted that recruitment and renewal go in 6-year bloc cycles for full benefits, but once the 4th year of the second cycle is achieved (Year 10, below), the character may choose to opt-out and retire at any time. Early retirement in the first cycle is achieved through death. Even permanent and unrecoverable injury will result in reassignment rather than mustering out. Early retirement (years 7-9) may be granted if the character is moving to another part of Stonehearth service. * Regardless if the character is still in service or retired, utilize the tables on the [[Infantry Retirement|'Infantry Retirement' page]] to determine character level and rank achieved while in the Infantry to this point. * Once the character level is agreed upon by the player and DM/GM, use the Infantry Character Construction process to apply features, feats and so on. The Stonehearth Arms Mobile Infantry Soldier The Stonehearth soldiers are highly trained and conditioned Heavy Infantry. In D&D/D20 terms, they are a Fighter Prestige Class, definitely overpowered for most tournament play though perfectly suited for the scenario of this campaign. Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d10 per Fighter level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per Fighter level after 1st Proficiency Bonus Your Proficiency Bonus is always based on your total character level, as shown in the Character Advancement table, not your level in a particular class. If you are rolling a fresh character, an 18-year old Stonehearth subject who is enlisting in the arms (who does not have prior adventuring experience), then then it's appropriate to start and follow the levels and proficiencies as listed. However, if a player is importing a character or roleplaying that this character had prior adventuring experience elsewhere before enlisting, then they are multiclassing. Perhaps they were a former paladin of the Order of the Gauntlet, and reached 4th level before their unit was destroyed. This motivated the character to forsake the Order and join the Stonehearth Arms instead. As a first level soldier of the arms, they would list their character as a Paladin 4/Infantry 1. This character has 5 total levels, and the Proficiency Bonus of a 5th-level character is +3. For more on multiclassing character progressions, check: * Primal Multiclass Characters Starting Proficiencies The character proficient with the following items, in addition to any proficiencies provided by your race or Background. * Armor: Light Armor, Medium Armor, Heavy Armor, Shields * Weapons: Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons, Stonehearth Weapons * Tools: none * Saving Throws: 'Strength, Constitution * Skills: The training regimen of the Mobile Infantry will inculcate three key skills necessary to master Stonehearth operational Tactics, Techniques and Procedures (TTP). If the character already has those skills from their background or previous class experience, that will help them excel in their basic training but does not provide alternate skills. ** ''Athletics: a key component of battlefield fire and movement. ** Investigation: necessary to determine what tactics are appropriate. ** Perception: necessary to discern environmental conditions and tactical threats. '''Features and Feats in the Stonehearth Mobile Infantry Fighting Style The Stonehearth Arms utilizes particular styles of fighting, and coordinates different styles in order to maximize their impact on the battlefield. The following skills are taught in a progressive order, and they build on each other as the soldiers advance in through Combat Ratings (character levels). Characters can't take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if/when they have a later choice. There are four strengths common to all Stonehearth soldiers, and those are taught in basic training... As characters complete basic training, soldiers of the Mobile Infantry have the one of two options for a fighting style: Dragoon * The front line in the rare pitched battle. Available Infantry 1. They'll take several shots as the distance to the enemy closes, then switch to melee weapons to a cut a swath through their opponents. Dragoons gain the Savage Attacker Feat. ** Savage Attacker: Once per turn when rolling damage for a melee weapon attack, that damage roll can be rerolled the and use either total. Musketeer * The ranged support for the Dragoons. Available Infantry 1. Musketeers reach farther and deeper into a massed enemy, then switch to melee when there are no clean shots. Musketeers have been known to clear a field before Dragoons ever cross steel. Musketeers gain the Sharpshooter Feat. ** Sharpshooter: Ignore half and 3/4-cover, no disadvantage on long-range shots. Action Surge Starting at 2nd level, you can push yourself beyond your normal limits for a moment. On your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 17th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Small Unit Tactics * Bonus die on initiative roll: Martial Archetype At 3rd level, the player chooses their role in the Stonehearth Arms for the remainder of their first tour, and possibly setting the tone for a life-long career. Remaining in the Mobile Infantry is one of those choices, and the primary choice for future adventurers. No matter which archetype is chosen, it will grant a feature at 3rd level and again at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack A critical measure of a soldier's Combat Rating is the speed they can acquire a target and execute an attack. These are the common CR standards for soldiers. Indomitable Beginning at 9th level, you can reroll a saving throw that you fail. If you do so, you must use the new roll, and you can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. Martial Archetypes "''Every soldier is an infantry solider."'' Everybody in the Stonehearth Arms starts out an infantry soldier. Every clerk has spent two years disassembling, cleaning, and reassembling a deadly projector. They have ridden the armored, horseless carriages into combat, and seen death in the line of duty. This ensures everybody has lived through the challenges and terrors of hunting troll packs. It ensures everybody knows the various roles and critical importance of Mobile Infantry support. At Infantry 3, the player must make the decision to remain in the infantry or seek a transfer to an alternate assignment. The other assignments represent alternate archetypes. They're all critical support, though not all of them emphasize personal combat. Players should choose what best fits the personality of the character. Mobile Infantry Issued Equipment Armor Stonehearth Arcanium armor is an enchanted steel-titanium alloy (Formulation R741) that is nearly as light as mithral, allowing up to +2 max Dex bonus to AC (and no Dex penalty against ranged fire), stainless (does not rust). The alloy provides a +2 AC bonus, with +1 accounted for by hardness (physical resistance), and +1 magical dispersion. * Banded mail: a laminar splint mail in horizontal configuration. Would provide AC 16 in normal steel. * Full plate: full-body protection. Would provide AC 18 in normal steel. * *''Cost note:'' this cost is the projected cost if reproduced elsewhere. Stonehearth arcane process allows production at 1/4th this cost. That production cost is secret and sensitive information: the inflated "estimated" production cost (above) is a form of information warfare to discourage other entities from attempting to follow the Stonehearth lead. Helmet The same helmet is used by both Dragoons and Musketeers. Also made with the Arcanium R741, provides visored, full-face protection. In both visor-up and visor-down configuration, attuned to provide platoon-wide magical voice communication. In visor-down configuration, provides darkvision (60’). Upgradeable armor Modular enchantment sockets: each major piece of armor (pauldrons, chest, each gauntlet, upper arm, etc.) may modified with an "ingot," a coin-like chip that carries a specialized enchantment. These may be awarded for exceptional service (or purchased), and modify the protective value of the armor. Popular ingots include Protection vs Poison and Protection vs Disease. Shield * An Arcanium R741 shield, this provides lightweight (6 lb.) protection +2 when utilized on the off-hand. * When slung on the back, will provide a +2 bonus vs rear attacks. * Stand and upper notch allow the shield to provide both cover and act as bipod to steady long-range shots. Weapons Longsword, MIC STD 1457 (versatile; 1d8+2 Fire / 1d10+2 Fire): * +2 hit * +2 damage (+1 Piercing/+1 Slashing) * Damage, plus: +1d4 Fire Smoothbore Projector: ammunition (range 50/150), 1d10B/1d8P, heavy, loading (30 shots), two-handed Rifled Projector: ammunition (range 150/600), 1d6B/1d8P, heavy, loading (30 shots), two-handed Special Ammunition: further modifies damage. If utilized, replace damage stats with special stats. * Incendiary Rounds; utilized on Troll Patrol: Damage as normal +1 Fire (results in other damage becoming permanent, preventing regeneration). * Explosive Rounds: 1d8P/1d8B/1d10S/1d8fire * Other, more exotic rounds also exist... A View From the Outside Classed as an NPC or opponent, this is a freshly deployed dragoon: Stonehearth Arms infantry (Dragoon) Private First Lastname Human Fighter (Dragoon, Level 1) Armor Class 20 (full plate; 22 w/shield) 'Hit Points '''11 (2d8 + 2) '''Speed '''30 ft. * '''Skills '''Athletics +4, Perception +2, Vehicles (land) * '''Senses '''passive Perception 12 * '''Languages Common * Challenge '''1/2 (50 XP) * ''Fighting Style''. Combat ballistics (Projectile Weapon +2) * ''Close Quarters Battle. ''Advantage on pointblank range, ignore loading quality. * ''Savage Attacker. Once per turn, may reroll melee damage and take either roll. Actions ''' * ''Smoothbore Projector.' Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 50/150 ft., one target. * Hit: ''12 (1d10B/1d8P +1). * '''Longsword (versatile). '''Melee Weapon Attack: ''+4 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. ''Hit: ''7 (1d8 + 3) slashing damage, or 8 (1d10 + 3) slashing damage if used with two hands. Category:Player-Character Notes __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:DM/GM Notes